


Don't Jump

by vivalanickfan1



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalanickfan1/pseuds/vivalanickfan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Thor was standing on the edge of the broken bifrost looking down at the universe beyond Asgard. He was thinking back of the last moments Loki and he shared. From when they were children, to when they became warriors. He have never missed his brother more than he does now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Jump

As Thor was standing on the edge of the broken bifrost looking down at the universe beyond Asgard. He was thinking back of the last moments Loki and he shared. From when they were children, to when they became warriors. He have never missed his brother more than he does now. 

(flashback)  
“Loki… Loki wake up” whispered the 10 year-old Thor trying to wake up his little brother for one of their nightly adventures through the palace. “What…” Loki mumbled and turned away from Thor and pulling up the comforter to cover his cold shoulders. “We must go on an adventure!” young Thor said exited. “I don’t want to Thor… Go back to sleep…” mumbled Loki as he snuggled more into his comforter. Thor knew at that point it was hopeless to try and wake Loki up. “Can I stay here Loki..?” Thor asked. As an answer Loki just scooted over to make room for Thor as he was already half way under the comforter. 

(…. Some years later)

Thor was walking around the palace trying to find Loki. Thor needed Loki’s help. After some hours of searching he finally found Loki, he was in the library reading as usual. Loki was sitting on the windowsill looking stunning as ever. Thor felt his heart skip a beat every time he saw Loki sitting there with the sunset shining upon him. Thor walked over to Loki in a steady pace since he didn’t want Loki to think that he was being looked for. “Loki?” Thor said, he got a hum in return from Loki who was not looking away from his book. “I was thinking… I’m soon going on a quest to Vanaheim and I was hoping that you might wanted to help me with cutting my hair since its too long for a dragon hunt” Thor said an chuckled at the last part. 

“Go back to your chambers and I’ll be there in a moment, I’ll just read this chapter done” Loki said without looking away from his book. “Thank you brother” Thor smiled and left the library taking his time walking back to his chambers. Thirty minutes later there was a knock on Thor’s door. “Come in” Thor said. Loki opened the door slipping through the crack he made only for him to enter, he closed the door after himself and walked over to stand next to Thor. “Go take a shower. You reek from today’s training.” Loki said and walked into the bathroom to fill up the tub with warm water just how Thor liked it. Loki added a little extra soap to the water and turned around to tell Thor that his bath was ready. As he turned around he was met by a naked Thor. “Thank you Brother” Thor smiled and walked down the steps and sat himself down in front of Loki with his back turned to Loki. Loki was still a little choked but quickly gathered himself and walked over to grab the scissors and placed himself behind Thor on his knees. “How short should I cut It this time?” Loki asked as he gathered Thor’s hair in one hand. “Maybe just to the shoulders this time” Thor answered and waited for Loki to cut his hair. Loki said nothing but twisted Thor’s hair and in one cut Thor’s hair was on the floor and as requested shoulder long hair was there. “anything else I can do for you Thor?” Loki asked and putted away the scissors. “You could join me?” Thor said while he was playing with his new hair cut. “As you wish Thor” answered Loki as he begun to strip out of his cloth and joined Thor in his bath. 

(flashback end)

 

Thor was holding his most precious memory of Loki in his arms. 

 

Their child… 

 

Their beautiful baby son with bright ocean blue eyes and coal black hair. 

 

It all happened as an accident but when Thor was told that he was to become a father, he was choked at first but as Loki started to explain how it could have happen, Thor became more and more excited about having a baby. The months that Loki carried around their son in his stomach, they was the most precious memories they shared. Thor clearly remembered a few days before their son was born Loki was looking for him. 

 

(flashback)  
Loki was walking around the palace heavy with Thor’s child. Their child… Thor had been away on trip to Midgard to see his mortal friends again. and today was the day he would come back. Loki stopped to have a quick break. He looked outside the window from where he was standing looking out on the bifrost to see if there was any sign of Thor but there were none.. Hours past and Loki sat by the same window, waiting for Thor and eventually he fell asleep. He woke up by someone carrying him. he looked up and saw Thor’s face. “Your back..” Loki whispered, Thor looked down to him and smiled. “Sorry I’m late but Tony didn’t want to let me go” Thor smiled as he spoke. “I’m just glad you are back” Mumbled Loki and went back to sleep, holding a strong grip onto Thor’s shirt. 

(flashback end)

Thor looked down upon their son who they named Valir. Ever since Valir was born Loki began to look more and more absent to what happened around him. Some nights he would just sleep even though Valir would be crying. 

Two months after Valir was born Loki lost his mind. Loki didn’t know what to do, for long he had wanted to be Thor’s equal but even though he gave Odin a grandson and an heir to the throne, Loki was still in Thor’s shadow. And how he hated it… 

The day Loki finally snapped was a year ago. Odin was about to cast out Loki from Asgard since the counsel had declared Loki dangerous to be around Thor and his own son. 

 

(flashback)  
“You can not cast me out from Asgard! “ Loki yelled at Odin as they were standing on the bifrost. “Father why must you do this!? Valir needs his mother!” Thor tried to convince Odin upon his decision. “No Thor, Loki has become to dangerous around you and Valir. He must leave” Odin said with a firm voice. Loki looked furious at Odin, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Me… A dangerous person…?” Loki laughed “The only person who is dangerous around people is you! You old fool!” Loki yelled at Odin. The bifrost started to rumble and shake the more Loki got angry. “Father please!” Thor begged. “NO!” Odin yelled “HE WILL LEAVE AND IT IS GOING TO BE NOW!” Odin yelled. Just as he had said that the bifrost snapped into two halves. And the bridge was cracking. “Loki… c-calm down” Thor tried but with no success. Loki walked backwards until his feet were right at the edge of the bridge. Thor looked choked at Loki, at this moment he knew what Loki was going to do. “Loki… step away from the edge… and come to me we can figure this out I promise” Thor said calmly as he tried to convince Loki. Loki only gave Thor a sad smile and shook his head as the tears was running down his cheeks. “You heard father… he said I am a danger to our son… please take care of Valir and tell him I died during his birth” as those words were spoken Loki leaned back until he was falling. Thor tried to run and catch him but it was too late. Loki was falling through a dark whole. Thor screamed and cried.   
But Loki was long gone….

(flashback end)

 

The tears slipped down his cheeks as he remembered the horrific moment of Loki’s death. A small hand grabbed his hair and tucked on it for attention. Thor looked down at Valir and gave him a small smile. “I promise you that I will protect you until I meet your mother in Valhalla” Thor said with a smile and kissed his sons head and looked one last time and left. Walking back to the palace with his son in his arms. 

 

The end-


End file.
